Una triste y hermosa historia de amor
by danderekoi
Summary: Matt tiene un secreto el cual no se a atrevido a contar...pero siempre hay un momento para decir las cosas, aunque no sea el más agradable o adecuado...   re-subida  por q la borre por un descuido T-T


_** por culpa de la cobardia una triste y hermosa historia de amor:**_

"_Aburrido… es como estaba el día, ni siquiera jugar con mi amada psp servia en este momento, para ser honesto estar sentado mientras vez cámaras y para variar las personas observadas no hacen nada productivo, puede ser de verdad hostigante, tan hostigante como mantener un secreto por tanto tiempo … no es que sea cobarde… es simplemente que creo saber como responderá... me dirá raro " con palabras más vulgares claro esta…luego me golpeara y posiblemente no lo vuelva a ver y eso si seria mi perdición! …maldición es tan… triste esto…aun así es mejor pensar en otras cosas como en que…¡este día es aburrido, es tan injusto!... ya hasta me da envidia el chocolatomano, mientras el se divierte resolviendo asuntos con sus amigos de la mafia, yo el estupido perro se tiene que quedar a cuidar la casa ... y para peor,¡con restricción de mis amados cigarros!... ¡estupido mello!...(molesto)"_

**Mello:¡¿que fue lo que dijiste?(molesto y con cara de psicópata)**

Matt:...¡Mello!…jeje… ¿desde cuando estas aquí? (nervioso) "maldición estaba pensando en voz alta, soy un entupido, ojala no haya escuchado todo…."

**Mello: desde que dijiste chocolatomano…(molesto)**

Matt:-¡uff!...(mirándolo fijamente)_…"se ve muy lindo cuando esta enojado (embobado)….¡ups! maldición lo hago de nuevo"_

**Mello: ¡estabas tan metido es tus entupidos pensamientos que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia idiota!... ¡y lo sigues haciendo! "**_dijo con un tono un poco cabreado…en este caso solo me queda hacer una cosa…"_

Matt: ¡no me mates! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! (rogando)

**Mello: vale… no importa** (va y se sienta en el sofá mientras come una de sus barras de chocolate)

_Matt:(muy sorprendido)"¡AHHH! Esto si que es raro…1ª ¡estoy vivo!...2ª solo me dijo ¡idiota!...algo muy malo debió pasar, ¿seria conveniente preguntar?... NO, no es conveniente es necesario"_

Matt: ¿Mello, pasa algo?... (Se siente a su lado)

**Mello: ¿por que diantres tendría que pasarme algo? ** (Mirándolo detenidamente mientras come su barra de chocolate)

Matt: no puedes mentirme, uno, no me has golpeado por quejarme y dos, no me has dicho perro en todo el día… (Mirándolo seriamente) -"_además ya van más de 4 años desde que me enamore de ti… es suficiente como para conocerte y saber cuando no estás bien…"-_

**Mello: ¿eres un masoquista lo sabias? **(molesto) (terminando de comer su barra de chocolate)

Matt: ¡no esquives mi pregunta_!..."necesitaba que me respondiera, odio que no confíe en mi…aunque creo que si lo hace…pero le gusta fastidiarme…"_

**Mello: mañana se llevara a cabo el plan para conseguir la última pieza faltante para atrapar a ese asqueroso asesino de kira…**

Matt: ¿como es eso? _"el en fondo creo saber que significa eso, pero quiero oírlo de sus labios…"_

**Mello:** **es un plan el cual con lleva secuestrar a la vocera del asesino... y necesitare a alguien que me sirva como el distractor de los guardaespaldas…**

Matt_: "esto no me esta gustando… debería ser muy idiota para no captar la indirecta que me esta dando_ "…-y supongo que debo ser yo, ese distractor… ¿que hay de tus amigos de la mafia...?

**Mello: en primer lugar ellos no son mis amigos, son mis secuaces y en segundo lugar ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto…además apreciaría mucho que fueras tú…**

Matt: -sabes que es plan es muy peligroso ¿verdad?

**Mello: …**

Matt: y ¿cuando dijiste que era?

**Mello: mañana…**

Matt: y supongo que este seria la ultima oportunidad de hablar así…

**Mello: posiblemente…**

"_pensé unos segundos, ya no podía soportarlo más era ahora o nunca, el tenia que saberlo"_

Matt: supongo que también es la ultima vez puede hacer esto..._"lo agarre de la muñeca y antes de que el pudiera decir algo lo lleve a la habitación y lo tire en la cama, poniéndome encima de el"_

**Mello: ¿que rayos haces? ¡perro estupido!.**.._"me miro seriamente y luego desvío la mirada_"**…ya quítate, que pesas y adem**_**...**__" puse mi dedo índice en sus labios para evitar que dijera lo que iba a decir"_

Matt: también supongo que esta seria la ultima oportunidad de..._"titubee un poco antes de decirlo"_ -de ¿confesarte que estoy locamente enamorado de ti?...

"_lo mire seriamente quería que supiera que estaba hablando con honestidad"_

**Mello: ¿q-¿que?**

Matt:… _" Vi que levantaba un brazo, estaba preparado psicológicamente para ser golpeado pero…en vez de eso, sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su fino rostro acomodándose en mi hombro "_

**Mello:…estupido…estupido bastardo… ¿porque ahora?** "_y en ese momento empecé a sentir unas tibias lagrimas humedecer mi hombro"__**... ¿Porque**_** hoy?... ¡perro estupido!...maldición…si tan…si tan solo lo hubieras dicho unos días antes…**

"_en ese momento me percate de lo estupido y cobarde que fui…siempre estuvo ahí esperando…y yo solo pensaba en que no tenia oportunidad, que era estupido tan solo pensarlo…y ahora estábamos ahí, ambos, el llorando en mi hombro y yo sintiéndome la basura más inmunda del mundo"…_

Matt: …discúlpame…pensé que me rechazarías…y en realidad no podía decírtelo preferiría ser solo tu amigo antes de no existir para ti…_" lo abrase con más fuerza… ya que era muy probable que esta fuera mi única oportunidad… y sin meditarlo mucho lo agarre de los hombros para mirarlo a la cara"_

Matt: Mello... te amo…y no me importa si esta es la primera y ultima vez que pueda decirte esto…si es por ti, yo puedo morir en la más cruel y horrible de todas las muertes_..."lo bese, aún con el temor de que me rechazara, pero nada, el correspondió a mi"_

**Mello: Estupido…no sabes cuanto espere…desistí por ser un cobarde y…y por mi culpa estamos aquí, maldición**…_"me lo dijo aún con lagrimas en los ojos"_

Matt: Eso ya no importa, ambos somos unos idiotas y ¿que?…Por favor ahora dímelo_…" lo dije y a la vez lo sujete de la mandíbula dejando nuestros rostros separados por muy poco distancia" "el no me miro, el savia perfectamente que era lo que yo pedía, mas su orgullo no se lo permitía"_

"_Y cuando pensaba en desistir…sentí el agarre de mi brazo, junto con un puro y casto beso y oí las palabras que tanto anhele escuchar"_

**Mello: Yo también…**_"solo dos palabras... dos míseras palabras, las cuales pueden hacer realmente feliz a un simple perro faldero"_

"_fui el primero en iniciar todo, me percate de lo asustado e inseguro que el estaba, adoraba esa faceta suya, adoraba poder ser el único capaz de verlo débil, luego de un par de besos y caricias, logre conseguir que se acostumbrara a mi… el miedo y la inseguridad se esfumaron, en nuestro mundo ya no cabía la angustia o el remordimiento, solo nosotros dos y un amor que poco a poco trataba de fundirse en las llamas."_

"_Esa noche la guardaré como un recuerdo, como el mejor y más triste recuerdo, el momento en el cual mi único ser amado me permitió poder poseer todo de el, cada pedazo, y volverlo tan solo mío, en aquel cuarto solitario y oscuro, en donde solo estaba la hermosa luna asomada en la ventana, como testigo de tan triste y hermosa historia de amor"_

"_Ya no tenemos nada de que arrepentirnos, las cosas simplemente se dieron así, a pesar de nuestra cobardía, a pesar de tener el mundo entero en nuestra contra, a pesar de nuestra muerte próxima, a pesar de solo tener un día para mostrar lo tanto que nos amamos, a pesar de todo, ya dicho todo lo necesario y escuchado todo lo querido escuchar, puedo morir tranquilo, ya que se que lo haré solo por la persona más importante para mi, y aunque sea poca , tengo la confianza de que incluso si nos vamos al mismísimo infierno, yo lo seguiré como su perro fiel… [Que puedo decir, soy un estupido perro enamorado que es capaz de morir por su querido dueño, ya que sin el, no sabría como seguir viviendo]._

_**FIN**_


End file.
